A. Field
This invention relates to the field of telephony services and more particularly to methods for helping a telephone user manage their account with a telephony service provider.
B. Related Art
In the existing art, when a user signs up for telephone service with a telephone carrier, the user typically enters into a pre-pay/post-pay service contract. According to such a contract, the user agrees to pay the carrier a recurring amount of money in advance of each billing period in exchange for using a designated quantity of telephone service during the billing period. After the billing period, the carrier then bills the user an overage charge for any use of service that exceeded the designated quantity in the billing period. In addition, if the user incurs other charges during the billing period, such as for acquiring media (e.g., ringtones, screensavers, games, etc.) or hardware (e.g., telephones, accessories, etc.) from the carrier, the carrier may include those additional charges on the user's bill as well.
By way of example, a subscriber may sign up for a monthly service plan that gives the subscriber 1,000 base minutes of service per month for a cost of $40.00, with an overage charge of $0.10 per minute. Thus, in advance of each month, the subscriber would pay the carrier $40.00. If, during a given month, the subscriber then used 1,235 minutes of service and incurred $75.00 of purchase charges (e.g., for media or hardware), the carrier would thereafter bill the subscriber for an overage charge of $23.50 plus the purchase charge of $75.00.
Recognizing that certain subscribers are credit challenged, in that they sometimes have a hard time paying their bills on time, a carrier may further impose spending caps on certain subscribers. For instance, a carrier may limit certain subscribers to incur no more than a specified maximum in excess charges (including, for example, overage charges and purchase charges) beyond the subscriber's base service plan per billing period. Once the subscriber hits the specified maximum limit in excess charges, the carrier may then take an action such as cutting off the subscriber's service until the subscriber pre-pays an additional amount to the carrier.
By way of example, a carrier may impose a $100.00/month excess spending cap on certain subscribers. In a given month, if such a subscriber then incurs excess charges (such as overage charges and/or purchase charges) totaling or exceeding $100.00, the carrier may then block the subscriber from placing or receiving further calls until the subscriber pre-pays an additional amount to the carrier. To enforce this policy in practice, the carrier may automatically re-direct subsequent call attempts by the subscriber to a voice-response platform that will explain the situation to the subscriber and ask the subscriber to pay an additional amount in order to maintain service. Once the subscriber pays an additional amount, the carrier may then allow the subscriber to place the call or may automatically connect the subscriber's attempted call.
This disclosure answers a need in the art for providing a telephone user with information about their account which allows them to better manage their account and avoid loss of service due to exceeding their spending limit.
Prior art of interest directed to methods for managing and paying electronic billing statements includes Dent et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,603.